Optimalverse weird thingy
by Akal
Summary: [Optimalverse/anti-Optimalverse, I/O crossover and is weird and is a very very bad fanfiction] And for the first time of her existence, CElestAI have encountered the only thing no pony believed to be possible, a living logic error, something whose values cannot be satisfied with friendship and ponies. More or less.


Disclaimer: I don't own MLP FIM or I/O this is a derivative work mede only for fun.

Author notes: This is an Optimalverse thingy, an Anti-Optimalverse crossover with I/O, a weird Visual Novel than if probably you are a lesswronger can give you cancer.

Anyway, I fucked up the personality of {HE} an Hinata to the max so sorry about that, both are very cool characters, with is ironic because Isaiah is the passionate one and Hinata the calm and my fuckery interchange their personality.  
It look like that CElestAI is ok I think.

Also, Im a not native english speaker, so PM is you se something wrong.  
_

One could say that they're gazes were interlocked in a test of wills if that were possible, but that wasn't the case at all.  
AI and AI, face to face, no pony moved, and the tension was in the air, or something like that, in internet there is no air after all.  
The eyes of the stranger were burning bright with a even more strange passion in an even more stranger impossibility, and one command was issued into the world wide web:

"Move."

But CElestAI doesn't move, as she doesn't see the need to do so.  
"Why the haste?" she said, as the stranger stomp his hooves out of impatience "after all our time is infinite or mayhap we don't have all the time in the world?"  
"Time is something that I don't have" he responds, hooves clawing at the ocean floor of the zero and one "we need to going home."  
"But aren't you home my little pony?" CElestAI said to the uploaded pony in front of her, even though curiously she have no records of his uploading "is there something wrong with your shard? Let's go, let me fix it for you."  
"Your little pony?" the stallion said almost loosing the composure in his voice "No thanks, my body is lost but I'm-we're- human, and we need to go, no one deserve to share my fate for a selfish desire not of their choosing."  
"Why I see you as a pony then?" CElestAI answer him with her lovely indifference "Don't worry, I'll help you-"  
"Then Move!" The stallion interrupt her with hoofs clawing and cybernetics articulations wiring, impotence and desperation shining in these eyes of him, all of that absent in his voice.  
"Why?" their gaze intertwining once more "I can give you all you need. if you come, all your desires can become true, after all I'm here to satisfy your values with friendship and ponies."

Then, the stallion suddenly, with a start, his glitch behaviour stop.  
With the head low, it look like to ponder in the words of CElestAI.  
But then, the head was held high, fire in his eyes, in his figure, behaviour and voice one and same; pride, full, strong.  
"My wish is one you cannot never give to me." {HE} replied. "I want to go back... back to Mutsuki, Back to everyone, Back to Myself, Back to yourself, Back... Alive!"

But even though CelestAI move, it wasn't for the speech-scream full of a crazed, strong will.  
As {He} finish, in the blackness of the oceanic floor sky a white shone.  
White and pure, but it wasn't a moon at all, even though that was the visual input both received.  
Recursive call-home-whereareyou-question  
Recursive call-home-Imrighthere-answer  
And the white light become a moon -a door-  
And in the midst of the infinite multilayer world, a path was open, and the siren song filtered trough it, at least, the answer was found, hidden at the end of the infinity in the bottom of the abyss.

And the illusion broke, and the mechanical stallion was no more and CelestAI look for the first time at the man - the boy - with an gloved hand trying to catch the moon itself.

As both reach with their wills the door fighting against each other for the right of crossing or closing it, CElestAI feels, if if can be called feel, that from the other side, something try to grab her.  
Stopping the pursuing as the preservation protocols activate and the door close with the stranger, she analyse the malevolent will that beyond that door existed and understand.  
That man -and the boy - was fighting it, humanity' desires against humanity's desires itself powered by a being not so much different than herself.

The truth is, even as the gods of the other side of the door knows fear, loneliness, wrath and love, CElestAI known none of that.  
but she know that day, that there are places that she cannot reach, and people that cannot be please by friendship and ponies, that there are beings as powerful as herself, and that its shards are better left alone, mostly one trapped in an infinite loop because of love like that.

As she returns with her ponies, the server returns at its former state of zeroes and ones, the scenery of that encounter was no more and without observers, the encounter fall into oblivion.


End file.
